Gecko gun is a tool for riveting nuts, which can rivet nuts on the plate and is of a wide use. The existing gecko gun is usually structured with a housing, a left handle at the end of the housing, a right handle, a right connecting rod at the top end of the right handle, a chute on the connecting rod, a slide pin in the chute, a U-shaped seat mounted on the top end of the housing, a recess on the outer wall of U-shaped seat to lock the gecko peg. The core of the gecko peg will be locked to the U-shaped seat and the part comes out the housing will be locked to the place that needs to be riveted. Hold the right handle and the left handle to make them close up, then the connecting rod and the U-shaped seat will be pulled backward, and the U-shaped seat will drive the core of the gecko peg to move backward, thus making the gecko peg be fixed.
The gecko gun supported by technology mentioned above may help achieve the riveting of gecko pegs, but the following problems still exist in the course of use: due to the unreasonable design of the arm of force of the gecko gun, it will take great effort for people to open or close the handles, and for people who are not strong, they even need to use the gun with both hands. Therefore, this kind of gecko gun is time-consuming and energy-consuming, and it needs to be further improved.